


If Music Be The Food of Love

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is a student of the arts, finishing his Masters education in violin performance. For one of his degree requirements, he’s to perform in a joint recital with another student in the Music department. This is a tale of two people falling in love, thanks to an unlikely duet.





	If Music Be The Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveiscosmicsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/gifts).



> This is my gift to loveiscosmicsin for the Ignoct Secret Santa exchange! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: AU in their 20s

 

 

* * *

Carrying his violin case in his right hand, Ignis walks through the halls of Insomnia University, the heels of his boots tapping against the linoleum floor. He heads towards the stairwell, and makes his way to the second floor, where his instructor’s studio is. He’s running five minutes late - something he hasn’t done since graduating college. As a Masters student, he expects better behavior from himself, but an unexpected traffic incident had caused him to be late. Coming to his instructor’s door, he gives it a knock, hoping that the sweat he can feel running down his neck from hurrying all the way from the structure to the music department is all in his mind.

He opens the door after hearing an invitation, and keeps his head down in apology. “My apologies, Mr. Ghiranze. I know you don’t like students to be tardy, and I realize that I’m now seven minutes late to our lesson.”

“If it was anyone else, I’d be pretty upset about it.” His instructor, the former Principal Concertmaster of the Insomnia Philharmonic, has a smile on his face. “But you? You’re _never_  late, Ignis. Everything okay? Nothing bad happened, did it?”

His case is opened on the chair, having begun to get his instrument ready as he listened to Dino’s questions. “Not to me, no. To a few people on the road, I’d say that they’ve had better days.” He tunes his violin by ear, twisting the peg to get the note into tune. Sliding the bow across the strings, he finetunes each string with meticulous precision. “What will be working on today?”

“A new piece.” Dino sets a score down on the music stand in front of him. “I want to work on this, and another new piece today.”

Ignis looks at the score, and pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose with the screw at the of his bow. “It says here that this is a duet.”

“You know, you’re one of my best graduate students, all because of your attention to detail.” Dino sits down at the piano, and plays a few scales, Ignis joining him as he moves his left fingers up and down the fret, getting his fingers ready to play. “So astute.”

“Hah hah.” He rolls his eyes, but smiles, as he adjusts the way his chin rests against his violin. Shifting his shoulders a little, he finds his preferred placement, and takes a look at the score. “So, are you going to make me ask you, or will you be telling me the information you know I wish to be informed of? And you composed this?” He looks at the two names to the right of the page at the top of the score.

“There you go again, with your attention to detail.” Dino nods his head. “Yes, I wrote your part, and then you probably recognize the other name.”

“He’s the professor of piano studies, is he not?” He starts to pluck at a few of the notes, getting a feel for the register that it sits in. “Hmm. Interesting melody.”

“Why, thank you.” His instructor smiles, and begins to play rudimentary chords on the piano. “I would like it to be played at your recital in a month. Both this, and the other piece we will be running today.”

“Yes, but who is going to be playing the piano for me? Will it be Ms. Arlund?” The woman is the accompanist for most of the music department, with one other taking up the reins when there are multiple events happening at once.

The notes on the piano stop. “It’s been discussed by the faculty that you will be having a joint recital with one of the senior concert pianists in attendance here.”

“Senior?” He tries not to sound annoyed. “Is that really necessary? Surely there’s another graduate concert pianist here this semester.”

“There is, but this one is special.” Dino returns to playing a few chords on the piano. “You two will have your first rehearsal together next week. So, it’s to your benefit that we work on it now, so you can take notes.”

Understanding that their conversation was drawing to a close, and that it’s now time to work, Ignis grabs a pencil from his bag, and rests it on the music stand. “Alright, Mr. Ghiranze. Shall I play through it once, and you can give me your notes?”

“Yes. Be mindful of the tempo changes at the bottom of the first page, then in the middle of the second page. Careful of the keychange at the top of the third.”

He nods his head, and takes a few more quick glances at the entire piece, before returning the bow to the strings. The music is nice - he can tell it’s a duet, though, from the structure of his melody, that the piano will no doubt compliment when put together. He attempts to hear it in his mind, as his eyes traverse the score, little hints coming to him as he progresses through the Impromptu, that he grows to enjoy more as the notes on the page are transferred to his fingers. By the end of the piece, he’s impressed by his teacher’s process for the melody, and takes a moment to enjoy the silence before lowering his bow back down.

“Not bad!” Dino commends him, as he gets up from the piano and walks over to where he’s standing. “Let’s go over some notes. Do you hate me for throwing a few double sharps at you?”

“Hate isn’t the word I’d use.” Ignis picks up his pencil. “You did make my brain work, which I’m thankful for?” He shrugs his shoulder, and puts the tip of his pencil against the score. “Your notes.”

“Yes, okay.”

After going over all of the minor notes of the first run-through, Ignis plays it for him again, this time with a bit more confidence, now that he knows what it should sound like. Another round of notes, and then he plays through it one more time, then scribbles across the page at Dino’s insistence.

“Do you have a recording of the piano?” He asks, as he puts the score into his music folder, as Dino replaces it with the second piece. “Or should I figure it out on my own?”

“You’re gifted, Ignis. Yes, I have a recording, but only you will be able to hear it the way you want to hear it.” Dino points to the next piece. “Let’s work on this first, and then I can play a recording for you.”

“Of both pieces, I hope.” Ignis looks at the new score, another quick overview glance at the score, before he returns his chin to his violin. “Anything I should be aware of with this one?”

“You’ll notice a difference. It’s a rhapsody, with the both you and the piano in a playful duet. Play from your heart, don’t play it with your mind.”

If anyone else spoke to him in such a manner, Ignis would roll his eyes. But hearing his instructor say it, he knows exactly what he means. He has a bad tendency to forget that music is supposed to be something from the heart - the notes aren’t strictly dots on the page. He’s gotten better with expression as a graduate student, but he knows it’s one area he still could be better in. Placing the bow against the strings, he settles his left fingers onto the strings, pushing down on the fingerboard as he begins to play the rhapsody.

Coming to the end, he finishes with a flourish per the notes on the page, and looks over at Dino. “Well? How was that?”

“Not bad, for your first run-through. I still think you can play from here more.” Dino taps his fingers against the left side of his chest. “I can see you thinking. I can _hear_  it.”

“It was my first read-through.” Ignis reminds him, as he sets the bow on the music stand, and picks up his pencil. “What are your notes?”

“Right. Okay, here’s what I want you to do.”

There are more notes on this piece, than on the first one. Ignis tries not to take it to heart, as he knows he did an okay job at sight reading the music. After he takes all of Dino’s notes down, he plays it again, this time with his shoulders and stance a little more relaxed, allowing the bow to glide off the strings with ease. He hears Dino applaud, but tries not to focus on it as he continues the second read-through.

By the third read-through, he’s feeling better about the piece. “Please tell me I can still be on book the next couple of weeks.” He requests, as he starts to pack up his violin.

“Yes, that’s fine. But I can almost guarantee that your partner is going to be memorized next week.” His instructor shrugs his shoulders, Ignis’ eye twitching a little at the remark.

“Oh, really?” Trying not to be competitive, he thinks about all of the things he has to accomplish in the next week, and memorizing two new scores is going to be a challenge. “Will this person also be playing as my accompanist for the recital?”

“No, Ms. Arlund will. You’ve been practicing together already - I wouldn’t do that to you this close to your performance. Our normal lesson next week will be held in the performance hall - expect to stay for two hours.” Dino hands him a thumbdrive. “The Sibelius version of these pieces are on here. It won’t sound the same as a grand piano, but you’ll get how it’s supposed to sound.”

Ignis puts the thumb drive into his bag, and nods his head. “Thank you, Mr. Ghiranze. I’m sure I can also play it, to get a better feel.”

“I’ll see you next week.”

There’s a knock on the door, and the next student that studies with Dino comes in, as Ignis takes his leave. Walking back towards the staircase, he heads down the flight of stairs, and makes his way towards his assigned practice room. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he unlocks the door, thankful no other student is using it at his time, and lets the door fall closed with a soft slam.  
  
Taking the two new pieces out of his folder, as well as the Brahms concerto he’s to play for his recital, he gets to work. If he’s going to be off book by next week, he’s going to have to practice more often than he’s alloted for himself, but what else is new. Going into this program, Ignis knew it wouldn’t be easy. But if it was easy, then everyone would be music majors, and the world would be full of performers. With that thought in mind, he grabs his pencil, and gets to work.

***

Ignis arrives to practice the following week fifteen minutes ahead of when they’re supposed to meet. There’s a grand piano on the stage, and someone dressed in black jeans, a black satin jacket that has what looks like twin dragons on the back, and white trainers that move from pedal to pedal, as the person who is sitting at the piano is playing a rather robust version of Chopin’s Fantasie in F Minor. Not wanting to disturb the musician, he takes a seat in the back of the auditorium, setting his violin and music folder down on the seat next to him.

_He’s good_. It’s not very often that one hears the piece played in such a manner, but hearing it played this way, Ignis can’t imagine hearing it any other way. Most versions he’s heard, the pianist plays what’s written on the page, but this person seems to be connecting to it on a deeper level than most. _Impressive_. He almost gets up to go and lift the lid on the piano, knowing that it will sound much nicer, but he doesn’t want to reveal his presence.

“You’re playing the last part too fast, Noct.” A voice carries through the auditorium, Ignis sinking down a little in his seat, afraid that he’s going to be caught red handed. “What have we talked about?”

“To not rush.” The disinterested voice makes Ignis balk. “Chopin didn’t write it to be rushed.”

“Very good. Now, listen to my words, instead of just repeating them at me.” Ignis turns and sees a man with vibrant red-violet hair walking down the aisle with his own instructor. “Now, is your recital partner here yet?”

“How should I know? I’ve been playing.”

His eyebrows raise up. _This is the person I’m playing with?_  Ignis clears his throat, and stands up. “I’m here, sir.” He calls out from the back, and grabs his violin case off the chair. “I’ve been here for a little bit.”

“Ah, Ignis! Great!” Dino meets him halfway as he heads down the aisle towards the stage. “I was hoping you wouldn’t be late.”

“I wasn’t. I was early.” He walks over to the short flight of removable stairs that will allow him to get up on the stage without having to go through the back entrance. He walks over to where his music stand is, and sets his folder down on it. He puts his case down on the ground, and walks over to where the person he’s going to be playing with is sitting. “Hello. My name is Ignis.” He extends his hand towards him.

A warm hand touches his, surprising him how soft his skin feels against his own calloused fingers. “Nice to meet you. I’m Noctis. You can call me Noct, though.”

“I look forward to making music with you.” He shakes his head, entranced by the color of Noctis’ eyes. A deep blue, which look striking with the dark hair on his head. “Have you memorized the Impromptu, and the Rhapsody?”

“Yep.”

He drops his hand from their friendly shake, and smirks. “As have I.”

“Then why did you bring music?”

“Because, Noctis.” The man with red-violet hair walks across the stage with an almost theatrical air. “Notes. It’s important to have your music, so you can take notes from the two of us.” The man gestures between himself, and Dino. “Ignis, I’m sorry - my students normally have better manners than this.” Noctis’ instructor comes to stand in front of him. “I’m Ardyn Izunia. Please feel free to refer to me as Maestro, or Mr. Izunia.”

“Yes, sir.” Ignis picks up his case, and sets it on top of the piano. “I look forward to hearing how your pieces will sound with the both of us playing together.” 

“As are we, my dear boy.”

Ignis brings his violin up to his chin, and rests it against his shoulder, the sound of A4 being played over and over by Noctis helps him to get his instrument in tune with the piano. He looks over at him, and nods his head in thanks, and sees him return the same gesture towards him. It’s strange - he hasn’t played with another student since he was an underclassman, and to now be thrown into a situation like this, it’s a tiny bit unnerving. _I don’t have to impress him_.

Except, he wants to.

He arranges the sheet music on his music stand, then turns towards the piano. In the time he had tuned his instrument, someone had lifted the lid, the short lid prop being used to allow a clearer tone to be released from the soundboard. Ignis listens to Noctis practice a few arpeggiated scales, not that the man needs to warm up after listening to him play Chopin. He sees Ardyn and Dino sitting a few seats apart down in the front row, both looking up at them.

“Try not to drag.” Noctis remarks to him, Ignis’ nostrils flaring at the callous remark. _What the hell?_  “Ardyn, we’re ready.”

“You don’t need to announce that, Noctis. Go ahead and begin to play. You start both pieces. It’s not like our dear Mr. Scientia is waiting on you.”

Ignis feels a little better at hearing Noctis’ teacher belittle him in much the same manner as he’d just done to him. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_  But, he doesn’t get long to continue that train of thought, as Noctis begins to play. No nod, no eye contact. Just begins. _This is a nightmare_. Ignis is quick to raise his bow up, and gets his fingers ready on the fingerboard, making his violin sing with the melody, as the disjointed piano playing accompanies him.

At the end of the trainwreck, it takes every effort inside of Ignis to keep his mouth shut. That wasn’t music that Noctis played. _Now I understand what Dino has been trying to tell me_. He almost feels bad for the two men listening to their composition being played for the first time by the two of them, as he doubts it sounds anything like they thought it would.

“Well…..that was interesting.” Dino remarks from the audience. “How about the two of you look at the music this time, and remember our notes.”

Exhaling, he lowers his bow and takes a look at the sheet music. “I think that we rushed the middle of the second page.”

“No, we didn’t. You did.” Noctis remarks.

“I beg your pardon?” That was it. There is no way he’s going to be able to get through this recital without killing this cocky senior. “I most certainly was not.”

“Correction.” Ardyn’s voice stops any further conversation between the two of them. “You _both_  were rushing, but because of that, it sounding like Noctis was playing too slow, and you were playing too fast.”

“I told you.”

“You also rushed, Noctis.” Dino comes to his defense, Ignis feeling a little better. “You rushed all of the bottom of the first page, and played too careless at the top of the third.”

“Ardyn said-”

The silence in the auditorium is almost deafening. “Try it again, this time the both of you look at your music. Listen to each other - these are duets, not solo pieces to be accompanied by the other. The motifs play in both of your instruments, the melody bounces back and forth. Recognize that, and you will make beautiful music.” Ardyn walks up the stairs, and stands between the two of them. “Now, Noctis - if you don’t mind? Let’s begin again.”

By the fourth runthrough, the tune begins to sound more like a duet than it had the previous three instances. There is still a lot of work to be done, but Ignis is feeling better about it than he had at the start. They switch to the Rhapsody, and this one starts off strong, but ends in a train wreck, with both Ignis and Noctis glaring at one another.

“You have a horrible habit of rushing, don’t you?” Ignis spits out at him, doing his best to remain impartial to the way this man is acting. “Why can’t you listen to how I play it?”

“I _am_  listening. You’re not feeling the music.”

“Neither are you.”

“Who says?”

“How can one feel the music, if they keep rushing like there’s a train to catch?”

“Your part is different than mine.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

Ardyn claps his hands loud. “Both of you, enough!” He comes back between them, and looks at his student first. “Noctis - I know you’re gifted. You know you’re gifted. But part of the profession you’re attempting to go into requires a sort of dignity that you are not displaying now.”

“Thank you.” Ignis nods his head.

“As for you, Mr. Scientia.” He swallows, lowering his head as he feels the tension increase in the air. “There are betters ways to address your partner when they happen to be rushing. There are more tactful ways of saying it.”

“Like, ‘I think you might have missed the ritard at measure 43’, or something of the sort.” Dino joins the two of them on stage. “Or, you could ask to go back and do that phrase over again, as it didn’t seem to line up the way it does on the score. That sort of deal.”

This isn’t the first time Ignis has worked with another student in such a fashion, but it sure feels like it. Noctis doesn’t seem to give a damn about any of it, if the expression of boredom is anything to go by. “I understand.” He swallows his pride, and nods his head. “Noctis, shall we try it again from the top of the second page?”

“Are you going to play it better?”

“I don’t know - are you going to rush?”

“Only if you play it like you did before.”

Gritting his teeth, he takes a few deep breaths. “Fine. Let’s see how it goes.” He brings his violin back up to his shoulder, and rests his chin on his chinrest, then gets his fingers into position. “From the bottom of page one.”

It goes a little better, the two of them slowly learning to listen to one another. But it’s not there yet. And Ignis _hates_  that. He’s a perfectionist, and if something isn’t right the first time, he wants to keep doing it until it becomes right. But with their time in the auditorium almost up, he has to hope that these issues will work themselves out.

“Alright, gentlemen. I would say that was a good first practice!” Dino addresses the two of them. “Your next joint rehearsal in here will be your dress rehearsal, a few hours before your concert.”

Ignis’ mouth drops down. “That means that you two will need to find time to rehearse together.” Ardyn confirms his worst fear. “You must learn to play this music together - _cohesively_  - or you both will be spending another semester here.”

Neither of them say a word. He sees Dino and Ardyn start to walk out of the auditorium together, their conversation too quiet for him to eavesdrop properly. With a sigh, he starts to put his violin back into its case, and sees Noctis walking over towards him.

“I prefer to practice at night.”

“I prefer to practice in the afternoon.”

The annoyed sigh that leaves the pianist’s throat causes Ignis to bite his own tongue. “Fine. Let’s compromise together. We can meet for practice on Friday at five?”

“Fine.” Ignis nods. “I have a practice room assigned to me.”

“So do I.”

Knowing it would serve no purpose to fight about who’s practice room they’ll be using, he gives in to what Noctis no doubt wants. “What room number is yours? I’ll be there at five on Friday.”

“Room 212.”

He puts his music back into his folder, and picks up his violin case. “Fine. I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Don’t be late!” He hears Noctis call out to him, as he’s halfway down the aisle, heading towards the entrance.

He lets the retort die on his tongue as he hears Noctis begin to play another piece by Chopin - his Polonaise. Noctis’ style lends to the grandiose music - he can understand why Dino wants him to play with him. But damn it - why does he have to be such a brat? Shaking his head, he heads out of the auditorium, and makes his way up to his own practice room. He wants to retain the instructions both Ardyn and Dino were so gracious to give to him in regards to his playing. Plus, he wants to show Noctis that he’s able to adapt to what the composers are looking for, and not playing what he wants. Unlike him.

But damn, can Noctis play. Dropping his bag onto the chair in his practice room, he leans against the wall, and pulls off his glasses. He can’t believe in his years of studying here, he’d never managed to cross paths with Noctis. With the caliber of his playing, it’s almost a crime that he’s had to wait until now to hear it. And he’s not bad looking on the eyes either.

“If only he wasn’t so full of himself.” He speaks to the empty room, as he grabs his violin and bow out of its case. “And if he wasn’t so damn attractive.”

With a sigh, he grabs his sheet music, and starts to retrace his steps of the rehearsal, and attempts to put Ardyn and Dino’s suggestions into his playing. Except he keeps thinking about those haunting blue eyes, and the smug smile that had been on his face after one difficult passage. He hopes that Friday won’t be a repeat of their rehearsal today.

***

“You’re on time.” Noctis opens the practice room door right as Ignis is about to knock his knuckles against it. “Good.”

“Were you afraid I would be late?” Ignis steps into the spacious practice room. Most pianists get the better rooms for the semester, not that he can complain about his. As a graduate student, it’s a luxury that he enjoys being able to take advantage of. “I’m not one to be tardy.”

“Good.” His partner walks back over to the piano, and sits down on the bench. “We have two weeks to make this music sound good. Do you think we can do it?”

“If we both drop our attitudes towards one another, then yes - I think we might be able to.” Ignis meets Noctis’ eyes, and he could swear he sees a hint of a blush appear on his cheeks. _Oh?_  Tuning his violin, he keeps his eyes on Noctis, as he continues to play A4 for him, allowing him to tune to this particular piano’s pitch. “Do you agree?”

“I do.” Those vivid blue eyes seem to sparkle under the light, Ignis feeling his own cheeks heat up at the look. “I’m really not a dick, Ignis.”

“Really? Could have fooled me.” He smiles, and puts his sheet music on the music stand. “You seem to be rather….stand-offish.”

“I don’t like that Ardyn sprung this on me.”

“Likewise.” Ignis nods his head. “But, you must admit - both pieces are quite nice. And if we learn to work together, we could make some really beautiful music.”

Noctis smiles, as he puts his hands on the piano keys. “I agree. Want to see what we can get done right now?”

“Yes. But let’s use music again today.”

“Okay, Ignis.”

Their practice goes a lot smoother than their rehearsal earlier in the week had. Ignis is impressed by Noctis’ attention to detail, the two of them sharing notes with one another on how they feel certain passages should be played. When they come to an agreement, they run through the phrase again, and it’s remarkable how good it sounds together. At the end of their rehearsal, Ignis is almost shocked by how late it is.

“Oh, no.” He sighs, putting his violin back into its case. “I didn’t realize we’ve been practicing for so long.”

“It doesn’t feel like it, does it?” Noctis asks, who stands up, and stretches his arms up above his head. Ignis tries not to notice the way his shirt rides up a little, the jeans that he wears hanging low on his hips. “Are you hungry? Feel like grabbing some dinner with me?”

He blinks a few times. “Dinner?”

“I’m not asking you out, Specs.” Noctis teases, as Ignis’ hand flies up to his glasses. “What? Has no one ever called you that before?”

“I don’t think they have.” He shakes his head, hating how much he likes that nickname. “What do you suggest we go and eat? I won’t eat fast food.” 

“No, of course you won’t.” They walk out of the practice room together, the muted sounds of other students practicing their own private concert as they walk down the hallway. “There’s a good sushi joint two blocks away.”

‘Do you mean, the Galdin Quay restaurant?” He asks, the two of them now heading out of the music building together.

“That’d be the one.” Noctis nods his head, a big grin on his face. “Want to ride with me?”

_In so many words_. He chastises himself at his internal monologue, and nods his head. “Yes, alright. I can ride with you.”

He follows Noctis to his car, and soon finds himself sitting the Galdin Quay sushi bar, enjoying a sake bomb with Noctis. After he finishes it, he turns to look at him, and shakes his head. “You know - you were so mean to me at our first rehearsal.”

“Sorry about that.” Noctis wipes his mouth off, putting the empty beer glass with a sake glass sitting at the bottom on the countertop. “You’re a graduating graduate student. I’m nobody compared to you.”

“So, you’re a dick to me to make yourself feel better about where you fall on the totem pole?” Ignis laughs, the alcohol already making its way through his system. “You’re a child, Noct.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to call me that.” He laughs more, as he sees Noctis shrug his shoulders with a shy smile on his lips. “You’re right - I could have been a lot nicer. But you could have also not been as rude as you were.”

“I had to retaliate somehow!” Ignis retorts, smiling when he hears Noctis begin to laugh. “We were both brats, then.”

“Yep.”

They order another beer, and he holds it up to Noctis’ glass. “To not being so rude to one another?”

“To friendship, Specs.”

“To friendship.”

***

They rehearse more together over the next two weeks, and after each session, they go and grab some food together. It becomes something that Ignis not only looks forward to, but almost becomes dependent on. With his studies driving him mad, being able to practice and have a good time with Noctis really makes a world of difference for him.

On their last night before the performance, Ignis is reluctant to say goodbye to him. In fact, he’s so reluctant, that as they’re making their way back to their respective cars, he stops walking, and turns to look at Noctis.

“Come home with me tonight.”

Noctis looks up at him, the smile he’s grown to love seeing these last two weeks appears on his face. “For a nightcap?”

“For sex.”

“Wow, Specs. You really know how to woo a person.” The laugh he enjoys hearing reverberates in his ears. “Do you think I’m going to sleep with you because we make good music together?”

He steps closer to him, and puts an arm around Noctis’ waist. “Did you just admit that we make good music together, Noct?”

“What? No. I don’t know what you’re-”

Lowering his head, he keeps his lips a few millimeters away from Noctis’. “Admit to it again, and I’ll give you a kiss.” He whispers, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly.

“We make good mu-”

Ignis silences Noctis by touching his lips to his, as they both kiss one another. The pressure he places against Noctis’ lips are returned by him, and as their mouths open, he is quick to slip his tongue into his mouth, crowding him up against the side of his car as they kiss each other with the same passion that passes through them as they play together. It’s electrifying.

Noctis pulls away from the kiss first, Ignis trying to follow him for more kisses, when a finger is placed against his lips. “Let’s go back to your place, Specs. Let’s find out if we can make a different kind of music together.”

“You should be shot for that comment.” Ignis chuckles, but puckers his lips to kiss the finger against his lips. “Fine. Follow me.”

They get in their cars, and Ignis leads him back to his apartment. Once they get upstairs, he gives Noctis a real quick tour, then leads him to his bedroom. They lay down together, and return to kissing each other, both eager and willing to please one another in the same sense as how they had been two weeks ago upon their first meeting.

He reaches up to touch Noctis’ face, as he stares into his eyes without his glasses on his face. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, Noct. I like you. I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot too, Ignis.” Blue eyes stare down at him. “I’m not into one night stands.”

“Good.”

Their lips return together, and soon their clothes become a thing of the past. Ignis takes Noctis twice, both very much capable of making a different kind of music together with their bodies. It feels good to be this connected to someone. As he watches Noctis sleep curled up against him, he knows that he’s already fallen into love with him - he’d fallen hard that first rehearsal. But he won’t tell him that - not yet. He won’t give him that satisfaction. With a smile on his lips, he closes his eyes and falls asleep, both excited and sad that tomorrow will be their last time to work together.

***

“I can’t believe we’re late!” Ignis groans, as he throws his shoes into his garment bag. “Why did we sleep so late again?” He looks over at Noctis, who is covering his mouth as he yawns.

“I’m pretty sure it’s because we had a lot of sex last night.” Ignis grins, as he sees him rub his ass. “Maybe you should have let me fuck you last night, instead of you fucking me. Man, it’s going to suuuuuuck playing piano today.”

He laughs, and drapes his garment bag over his shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Where’s your stuff? Do you have to go back to your apartment?”

“It’s already in my car.”

“.....You knew we’d be spending last night together.”

Noctis nods his head. “It was either gonna be me coming here, or you coming to my place. So, I came prepared.”

“Gods, you’re wonderful.” He lowers his head, and kisses him long and hard on the lips. “Come on, before our instructors begin to wonder where the hell we’re at.”

“Sounds good, Specs.”

They arrive at the auditorium for their dress rehearsal with two minutes to spare. “How nice of you to join us!” Dino calls out to them, as they walk out on the stage together. “Here we thought you two forgot that today was your recital.”

“Sorry!” Ignis calls out, as he gets his violin ready. “Ran into a bit of a hiccup this morning.”

“I’ll say~.” Ardyn’s voice cuts through the darkness of the auditorium. “You both look a little worse for wear.”

Ignoring the teasing, Ignis turns to look at Noctis. “Like we rehearsed?”

“Okay, Ignis.” Noctis smiles at him, and Ignis returns the smile before turning to face the audience.

They get through both of their pieces, without any major mistakes. Their instructors come up to the stage, the staircase gone. “That was remarkable.” Ardyn congratulates the two of them. “Now, play them just like that in an hour, and you will have the house weeping. Noctis - are you ready to play your Chopin?”

“I am.”

“Ignis, that was beautiful.” Dino bows towards him. “Are you set with your Brahms concerto?”

“Yes, Mr. Ghiranze.”

“Then, why don’t you two go and get ready? We’ll see you after the show.”

Ignis and Noctis walk off the stage together, and head to the green room. “Your….” he looks down at Noctis’ ass, “it doesn’t hurt too much, does it?”

“Not at all.” Noctis smiles, and puts his arms around his neck, pulling him down towards him. “Let’s make out a little before we have to get ready?”

“Mmm. Sounds good to me, Noct.”

They do just that for a good solid ten minutes, and then they scramble to get ready, and appear to be more composed, instead of aroused. Noctis is wearing a tuxedo with tails and a bowtie, while he wears a normal tuxedo with a vest and straight tie. Noctis leaves him first to go play his Chopin’s Piano Sonata in C Minor. Ignis stands at the door, and listens to the way that Noctis draws the notes out of the piano - the romantic composer never sounding as nice to his ears as it does right now.

At the close of his sonata, Ignis grabs his violin, and makes his entrance out onto the stage, where they perform the Impromptu together. It goes by so fast, that he doesn’t realize it’s over until the audience is applauding very loud. They both leave the stage together, and share a quick kiss, Noctis handing him his score for his Brahms concerto before heading back out onto the stage for his solo portion of the recital.

Noctis returns to the stage, and they perform the Rhapsody together - again, the time flies by so fast that Ignis doesn’t realize that it’s over until Noctis looks at him with a big smile on his face. He lowers his violin, and then the two bow, as more thunderous applause fills the auditorium, the two looking at each other with the promise of more music to be played with one another.

Heading back to the green room, they’re greeted by their instructors, who both embrace them into congratulatory hugs. “You made our music alive.” Dino wipes his eyes, cleary overcome with emotion. “Thank you. You two were phenomenal. Whatever happened these last two weeks, it helped improve both of your abilities.”

“Thanks, Mr. Ghiranze.” Ignis smiles, and nods his head. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

“You two should go and celebrate! You deserve it.” Dino claps him on the shoulder. “I’ll see you on Tuesday?”

“You will.” He smiles, and nods his head. “Maestro,” he address Ardyn, “thank you for your wonderful music.”

“Thank _you_  for performing it from the heart.” Ardyn bows his head towards them. “Noctis, celebrate. You deserve it. Thank you both.”

“You’re welcome.”

Their instructors leave, the two of them now alone in the green room. Ignis moves towards him, happy to see Noctis doing the same, as they come together for another kiss and share a hug. “So, what should we do now?” Noctis asks, as they keep hugging one another.

“Sushi?” Ignis suggests, even though he knows he’s got family and friends out in the audience. “Let’s run away from our friends, and go somewhere alone.”

Noctis’ laugh brings a smile to his lips. “Wouldn’t that be the best?” Noctis sighs, and shakes his head. “Come on. We’ve got people waiting for us.”

“Tonight, then.” Ignis whispers. “Come back to my place?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

After all is said and done, they wind up back at Ignis’ place alone, the adrenaline that’s kept them going slowly slipping away from both of them. They make it to his bedroom, only to pass out in each other’s arms, holding each other close. Ignis isn’t sure what the future holds for the two of them, but he knows that his life has changed for the better since meeting Noctis. He will do whatever he can to make more music with him, from here until Noctis grows tired of him. Which he hopes will be never.  

**Author's Note:**

> The classical pieces that are mentioned in this fic: 
> 
> [Chopin’s Sonata No 1 in C Minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vL-NDDI4BfE&t)
> 
> [Chopin’s Polonaise (Kissin)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QT7ITv9Ecs)
> 
> [Chopin’s Fantasie in F Minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx6oawcsIkI)
> 
> [Brahms Violin Sonata 3 in D Minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7a7027n6Duw)


End file.
